Just one Day
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Sauske has a bad Day and Naruto decides to help make it better. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

A/N: So uh... yeah. Randomess.. kinda. I just felt compelled to writing something that was something than just sex for my Naru bb, cause I love her so much more than she knows and she's been wanting me to write for so long and being patient with me and tolerating me and all my... flaws. It's not much, and it's not that great, it's overly sappy and probably ooc, but with the au i had in mind it fits for them so -shrugs- I just get tried of it always being just about the sex, so i tried something different.

I didn't post this on v-day on purpose ^_^ it would ruin it had I done so

well, I think that's it.. I hope you like it Babe -heart-

please forgive any typos i might have missed . My eyes hurt ^///^;;

* * *

Blue eyes scanned the room once last time, stopping on the small digital clock on their high-end cable box. _Five more minutes…_ A small grin slowly slid onto the whiskered cheeks. Everything was perfect. He had cleaned what mess there was in the house, washed the dishes, dried them and put them away; cleaned the cat's box, gave them food and water, as well as having set up everything in the bathroom and in their bedroom. Now he just had to wait for Sasuke to get home.

Jumping slightly when his phone vibrated in his back pocket, Naruto reached around and grabbed the small device, flicking it open with his thumb. It was a text message from Sasuke. 'We need anything?'

Quickly his fingers flew over the keys, pressing the buttons in a steady pattern before hit enter. Really, they didn't need anything at all, so, "I just need you home with me 3". He smirked, pleased with his reply. He had known Sasuke's day had been bad, it was a holiday and people tended to freak out on holidays, more so than normal, plus it was a weekend, so most everyone was off. Plus the raven had a job that required him to be around people for hours on end, and Sasuke was definitely not a people-friendly person, though, he was definitely good at faking it.

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Naruto quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the long sash off the back of the chair and headed over to the couch to sit down and wait. He shook his leg impatiently up and down until he heard Sasuke pull into the driveway. The smile that followed couldn't be helped, he was always happy when his fiancé returned home, and their two living companions were as well, since they had scampered to the door to greet the raven haired man when he walked though the door.

Sasuke opened the door, knowing it was unlocked, and stopped when his dark eyes settled on the blonde grinning at him from a few steps away, a long strip of cloth in his hands. An elegant brow arched slightly, wondering the other was finally going to tie him up and ravage him as he had promised to, but Sasuke shook his head. He would have been pounced on by now.

He glanced down, watching as their smallest cat rubbed against the bottom of his pants, looking up at him and mew'ing softy in a greeting, telling him that she was happy he was home. Sasuke bent down to lightly scratch under her tiny chin before running that same hand down the length of their larger cat, who was perfectly fine standing off to the side and waiting for his turn.

"_You_ don't usually greet me when I get home…" Pale lips were curled up slightly, as midnight orbs lifted and rested on the whiskered face as Naruto continued to smile at him as he watched Sasuke move, pulling his jacket off and laying it over the back of the couch in one smooth motion. He would hang it up later.

"I have a surprise for you." Naruto's grin grew more.

"Hmm? Really?" Sasuke tilted his head slightly to the right in question as Naruto stood. Slowly the blonde lifted his hands, pulling the sash of material taut between them, and draping it in front of Sasuke's face. Raven brows furrowed slightly, wondering what was going on exactly but Naruto simply continued to smile.

"Just trust me, okay? It's all for you and your enjoyment." He slowly leaned in, covering Sasuke's eyes with the soft cloth.

"But I didn't get to-" Sasuke started but was cut off when sun-kissed lips pressed against his own, effectively shutting him up. Blue orbs closed as Naruto began moving his lips over Sasuke's, even as his hands tied the bow to hold the sash over his lover's eyes. Slowly he trailed his fingers down over the line of the smooth jaw, then ran the pad of his thumb over parted lips.

"I wanted to do this." Naruto stated in a soft tone, his hands moving down over the lithe muscled frame and stopping on the hips he so loved to hold onto. "We're going into the bathroom first, since I know you like to rid yourself of people-germs." He snickered softly at the name his boyfriend had given how he felt upon returning home one day, (though really he could simply call them 'cooties'), as he slipped around Sasuke, keeping his hands firmly on the other man's slender hips and began leading them forward.

Naruto paused when they reached the shoe shelf, allowing Sasuke to remove his work shoes before the blonde put them up where they belonged, one hand keeping its hold on the pale body. He had prepared himself for this after cleaning, stripping himself of everything but his t-shirt and jeans while piling their pajama's in the bathroom for when they were done.

He removed Sasuke's work-shirt as well and hung it up on one of the pegs there before pressing them forward, enjoying how Sasuke leaned back against him as they walked, the long fingers interlaced with his own and their arms crossed. Sasuke trusted him to not walk them into a wall and it was comforting that the raven was going along with everything.

Slowly Naruto slipped from the hold they had on each other to shut the bathroom door once inside, which in the few seconds that had taken him, Sasuke had removed and set his socks down on the back of the toilet. "Do you want me to undress myself?" Sasuke turned to where he knew Naruto to be behind him, his fingers resting, waiting to unbutton his pants.

"I'll get it." Naruto placed his hands over Sasuke's and moved them, slowly unbuttoning his lover's pants before sliding them down with the boxers underneath. He smirked, knowing that Sasuke simply wore them because of his job; otherwise he would never wear underwear… ever. Next came the long sleeved shirt, which was a little hard to maneuver over the sash, so Naruto opted to remove it as well. "I'm gonna put it back on you before we leave the bathroom." He laid it down over Sasuke's socks.

"Alright…" Sasuke blinked a few times before watching Naruto undress himself, hanging his jeans and t-shirt up on the hooks attached to the back of the bathroom door.

"Climb in…" Naruto motioned towards the shower, grabbing the larger towels he had pulled from the cabinet earlier and had left neatly folded on the counter next to the sink. Sasuke arched a brow but complied as Naruto quickly turned off the overhead light and turned on the light that was situated on the wall above the medicine cabinet.

Sasuke slowly turned on the hot water all the way, then added the cold, pulling up on the plunger to block the main faucet and turn the shower on. He adjusted it a little more until the water lightly stung his skin as it hit it. "Are you getting in?" He called out loud enough so that Naruto could hear him over the sound of the spray.

"Mmmhmm…" Naruto replied as he tossed one of the large towels over the towel bar, then slowly tugged it so that it hung perfectly straight, then shifted down and bit and tossed the other over, having a bit of a problem where they overlapped.

"What _are_ you doing?" Sasuke peeked out from the curtain, as Naruto bit down lightly on his tongue in concentration.

"You'll see." He smiled , turning his head towards Sasuke as the towel finally fell neatly into place. "There…" Naruto turned completely and carefully climbed into the shower with Sasuke, seething softly when the water hit him. "See…" The blue orbs roved around.

Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze, not quite understanding exactly what he was supposed to be noticing after the small fiasco with the towels. "It's darker in here… not so…" Naruto paused as Sasuke settled his eyes back on the tanned body in front of him. ".. harsh. More relaxing." He smiled proudly as he reached out and tugged his raven to him. "I want you to relax." He stated more clearly, turning them so that the water was hitting them both.

Naruto began to run his hands up and down over the pale back, pushing Sasuke so that he would rest his head against his shoulder as they stood under the hot spray, which was too hot for his tastes but Sasuke enjoyed it and it relaxed him, and that was the point of tonight, never mind that it was valentines day. It was just another day to them; who needed just one day to tell the person you loved the most that you loved them when you could do it everyday?

Slowly Sasuke gave in and leaned against him, dark lashes fluttering closed as he released a deep sigh. "Thank you." His voice was soft, calmer than what it had been when he had spouted to the blonde on his break. Pale arms lifted and easily slid over the tanned, wet skin, embracing Naruto around the middle. It felt nice to simply be in the shower with Naruto; the two things that calmed him down and the one thing that he loved the most in the world.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence before Naruto finally spoke.

"So I nearly walked into the back area of McDonalds today, the employee area." Naruto chuckled softly to himself. "I ran _into_ the wall, and course Kiba thought it was fucking hilarious." He continued to run his hands up and down Sasuke's back, feeling the raven laugh softly in his arms urged him to continue with his story. "But yeah, it was all different. You remember when we went there last week and it was closed?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Well they did renovations or something.. cause everything was backwards." Naruto pulled in a small breath, trying to keep himself from using his hands to talk with. "There's now like, this little café area that has wi-fi and shit." He snickered. "But I walked into the side door we always do, and BAM, there's a wall."

Sasuke couldn't contain the snort of amusement at the mental image of Naruto walking straight into a wall and the confused look on his face with the shock of what happened. "Usuratonkachi.." A small smile curved his lips. "I'm sure it was priceless."

"It _was_!" Naruto pulled Sasuke to him more as he reached for the shampoo, maneuvering around with his arms still around his fiancé. "But, I just kinda stood there for a few seconds wondering where the damn thing came from before I realized that I could walk around it… and I did, but it was straight back into the kitchen area."

Another snort of amusement as tanned digits slowly slid against his scalp, shampoo instantly foaming into a lather in inky locks. A small pleased hum sounded as Naruto worked his fingers though his hair, momentarily forgetting about his story as he concentrated on massaging Sasuke's head with his fingers, a smile easily spread across his face.

He could tell that the attention he was giving Sasuke was helping and muchly needed. They really hadn't had much time for just each other with their busy schedules and really, he missed it, and he knew Sasuke did as well, even if he never mentioned it.

"So anyway…" Naruto spoke softer this time, crystal orbs watching the pale features as they slowly moved, raven brows furrowing ever so slightly and then arching as the massage relaxed him. "I just turned around really quick and we left out the door we came in. Walked around the whole building before going in the _right_ door…" Naruto chuckled again as he pulled back slightly on the blue-black tresses in his hands, tilting Sasuke's head into the spray to rinse out the suds.

"Course… the guy behind the counter saw everything…" He sighed softly, his snickers held at bay as blue orbs scanned the arched neck, watching as the vein there pulsed steadily with the other's heartbeat. "He apparently did the same thing when he got to work…"

Sasuke snorted again. "Another dobe…you seem to congregate in the same areas…" Sasuke teased offhandedly.

"Heeeyyy.." Naruto lightly tugged on the dark locks, causing Sasuke to open his eyes as a smirk slowly curled onto his lips.

There was a few seconds of silence before Naruto spoke. "I suppose it's true… but still!" He feigned hurt, but smiled brightly anyway which kept the smirk on the ravens lips.

"Dobe-cons?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto reached for the conditioner, knowing that he never went a shower without using at least a tiny bit to keep away tangles and keep his hair soft.

This time Naruto snorted, laughing. "Could you imagine?"

"Do I _want_ to?" Sasuke quipped back, allowing the blonde to run his fingers back through his hair, pushing his bangs from away from his face. They stared at each other for a few seconds; the look in Naruto's eyes was appreciative and loving, it made his chest flutter.

"I think you would." Naruto laughed lightly, turning Sasuke so he was back under the spray of the water. He leaned forward, fingers blindly groping for the cold water handle and turned it down, the water heating up and slightly stinging his skin once more. "You'd be so overwhelmed you'd die of multiple orgasms from all the dobe."

Naruto laughed hard when Sasuke's fingers reached up and pinched his chest a few inches above his nipple. "It's _true_!"

"Only if it was a con of you-clones." Sasuke answered for himself. "But we don't need anymore of you, one is enough. Kiba is almost a twin.. and I don't have enough patience to keep you both outta trouble."

"Oh you'd love it, don't even pretend you wouldn't." Naruto snickered as he took a step back allowing Sasuke to come out from under the spray and wipe the water from his lashes. He stared for a few seconds, watching as those dark orbs flitted from his chest up to his face and an easy smile settled on pink lips.

"It wouldn't be as bad as a teme con or something… there'd be so much 'hn'ing' that I would have to rip all my hair out…"

Sasuke reached for the loofa and body wash, quickly dispelling out the amount he felt he needed today and quickly brought it to a lather. "Hn."

"_See!_" Naruto smiled as he took the navy scrubber and moved it easily over the lithe form, eyes scanning over Sasuke's body as bubbles slowly slid down, catching every curve as they moved, humming happily. Sasuke simply stood there, letting him wash him, his eyes closed as the sound of the shower and the admiring purr from Naruto washed over him. He pulled in a slow breath and released it, feeling more than content with everything right now. He had missed this, so much more than the blonde knew.

They were both silent but it was natural and easy. Naruto was enjoying running his hands over every inch of skin as he washed it, and Sasuke simply loving having Naruto's undivided attention on him, it reminded him that he was needed, that his fiancé still couldn't resist touching him, and that thought comforted him. Naruto needed him as much as he needed the blonde.

"All clean." Sasuke cracked one eye open and was greeted with bright blue eyes and warm lips lightly pressing against his forehead. "You'll manage the rinse off by yourself?" He inquired, wheat colored brows lifted slightly. "You can't leave the bathroom though when you finish, not without the blindfold, okay?"

Sasuke gave a quick nod in agreement. "Alright.." he slowly answered still unsure of what Naruto was up to at the moment but not wanting to spoil it for him or for himself.

"Good boy." Naruto leaned down and placed a little more than chaste kiss on parted lips before slipping out of the shower and stealing the burnt orange towel from over the bar which caused the small tub and shower area to be slightly brighter. "I'll be right back." Naruto quickly dried himself off and put on his pajamas before leaving Sasuke in the bathroom alone.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to wash his face and rinse off, all the while wondering what Naruto had planned. He hadn't smelled anything when he arrived, and had only seen the living room, but it looked as if the other had cleaned so that he wouldn't have to. Obviously Naruto wanted him to not worry about anything tonight, no matter how big or small things were.

Distracted by his thoughts, Sasuke simply did everything out of muscle memory, moisturizing his face as he always did, which _always_ got him teased by Naruto, but hey, the dobe never complained about his skin being rough, always seemed to love that it was soft, appreciative it even. He dressed in the sleeping pants left out for him, (his favorite pair), though there was no shirt to be found; but it was alright, his skin was heated and pink from the shower, he would stay warm for a little while before needing one.

Sitting down on top of the closed toilet lid, Sasuke waited, listening as he could hear Naruto moving about outside the door. He stared at the sash for a minute, mind reeling over everything that could possibly be going on out there, everything that the other could have planned. It seemed kinda cheesy, but that could simply be because it was valentines day, well…

Sasuke stood and walked over to his pants, picking them up off the floor where they had been left and dug out his wallet, keys, change, and cell phone. It was after 12, so it was technically the 15th. He smiled softly. That had been the plan.

"Don't look." Naruto stated as he cracked the door open enough that he could squeeze through, smiling at Sasuke as he closed the door behind him.

"How could I see anything anyway?" He questioned, setting his phone down on the counter next to everything else. Naruto shrugged and grabbed the cloth that had been over the raven's eyes before, quickly untying the bow and walking over to his fiancé.

"Last time, I promise." He leaned forward and lightly kissed Sasuke's lips before the other could protest. "I know it's cheesy and cliché, but…" He shrugged and smiled again, "I just hope you like it, it's all that matters to me."

"I'm sure I'll-" Sasuke was cut off again when the blonde's lips pressed against his own, though this time he forced it to be deeper, breaking the other's concentration as he attempted to re-tie the knot on the back of his head. Somehow Naruto managed to, and his hands fell to his neck, sliding up to cup milky cheeks as their tongues swirled smoothly around one another for a few moments before the blonde pulled back, panting softly.

"It's…" He sighed softly, having almost given away something. "It's in the bedroom, okay? Not very far…"

"Alright." Sasuke didn't mind being blindfolded, it seemed to stir something in him, knowing that Naruto was doing this for him, that he had taken the time to plan this out and set it up just for them.

The bedroom was only but ten feet from the bathroom, and while Naruto pulled Sasuke along, his thumb never stopped rubbing the skin of Sasuke's wrist lovingly, his smile still in place as they moved and finally stopped. He scanned over everything and pulled in a deep breath.

"Don't laugh at me, okay?" He suddenly felt rather silly for even bothering with this to begin with, but it had made him happy setting everything up, knowing that it was possible, knowing that they _would_ enjoy it, no matter how over-done it seemed to be.

"Why would I laugh?" Sasuke furrowed his brows as the smell of food slowly washed over him. There was something else there, but he couldn't place it. "Chicken?" He questioned the food, knowing that smell anywhere since it was pretty much the only meat that Naruto ate.

"Mmhmm." The blonde nodded, simply standing there holding onto Sasuke's hand before realizing that he was still blindfolded. Moving in front of the pale man's field of vision, Naruto slowly slid his fingers up along the smooth skin of Sasuke's face, the raven pressing into his digits even as they hooked under the cloth and pulled upwards, splaying inky bangs over the high cheekbones and causing the part to move further to the left.

Dark orbs darted around what he could see of the room, candling obviously lit as the light of the flames danced across the walls, before settling on whiskered cheeks. He wanted to say something, anything, but really he couldn't, he hadn't seen the whole surprise and really, candles, candies… it wouldn't matter to him, no matter how cheesy it could be perceived. It was the thought, effort and just the idea of everything that simply made him happy, which was reflected in the gentle smile that spread onto his lips.

Naruto seemed to be slightly nervous as his hand lifted to scratch at the back of his head before he stepped to move out of Sasuke's way. Before he could though, the raven lifted himself up the small distance that separated them; standing on his toes, and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead in silent thanks.

When Naruto did move, Sasuke took in everything. It was easy to see how it seemed cheesy. There on their bed, Naruto had spread out a small circle of rose petals, in the center of which were their breakfast-in-bed trays which had a plate of chicken and noodles covered in a sun-dried tomato white-sauce, with a single rose in a vase on one tray and a candle on the other, their cans of coke to each side of a plate.

Sure, it was cheesy, but that didn't stop the flutter in Sasuke's chest as he stared at it, not even noticing that Naruto had set up his laptop on top of their dresser with a small stack of movies next to it. No, the only thing Sasuke could do was stand there and stare at everything as his he reached back to take Naruto's hand, giving it a firm squeeze when he had found it.

"See, I told you." He stated, sounding hurt.

"I love it." Sasuke immediately answered, quickly turning around and tugging on the hand within his own, forcing Naruto to look back up at him, the blonde having hung his head in disappointment with himself.

"No.. you don't. And it's fucking cheesy as hell." He corrected, his tone clipped.

"No. I love it, Naruto." Sasuke stepped closer to his fiancé, pulling them together. "Thank you." He gave a small nod confirming that he really did like what Naruto had done even as he felt a few tears press on the back of his eyes. It had been a more than frustrating and maddening week for him, for them both; more so with the long talk and further stress from things they were always was dealing with, and somehow Sasuke had managed to make it without breaking down, which was a large step for him, and they both knew it.

Pale brows curled upwards seeing the glassy hint to the midnight orbs. "Sasuke…" He pulled the other to his chest, hugging him tightly. Really, he hadn't expected such a reaction, he had expected Sasuke to roll his eyes and call him a moron and then they would eat and watch the movies, the raven teasing him about being sappy and cheesy the whole time. No, he definitely hadn't expected it to… overwhelm them both as he could feel everything they had gone though over the week slowly melt off him as he held onto Sasuke tightly. God, he loved this man so much that he was willing to take a hit to his pride for him, and here Sasuke was the one taking it. He could feel the pale body shudder softly with a sob.

"I didn't…" Naruto spoke softly, he understood what was going on. He knew Sasuke had held everything in and since they had been together, Naruto insisted that the raven _not_ keep things bottled up for forever. This was him releasing all the frustrations he had, and it made Naruto's chest flutter, that the stoic man who had been more ego driven that even he was, was putting down all his barriers around him.

"Usuratonkachi…" Sasuke spoke quietly, his hands pressed firmly against the bare, tanned chest.

"Hm?" Naruto pulled back to look down at his lover, a small smile curling on his lips. Sasuke always looked so beautiful when he let out his emotions.

"You sap." Sasuke stated, which simply made the blonde erupt in a calmed down laugher from his usual bouts.

"You're the one who cried." Naruto pointed out, still laughing softly. This earned him a sharp pinch to the abdomen.

"You provoked it." He retorted, sighing softly as he continued to press his cheek against the freckled shoulder. "Not my fault your sappiness is contagious." Sasuke lifted his head, placing a quick kiss to the shoulder he had been resting on then the other's jaw, chin and the tip of his freckled nose before pressing their lips together, the air in his lungs leaving them as they slowly deepened the kiss and he all but remembered to breathe.

The kiss lasted a few minutes and both were reluctant to pull away, but when they did, their foreheads pressed together, Naruto grinning as he rocked his head so that he was rubbing the tips of their noses together.

"I just hope you haven't gotten too much dobe on me…" Sasuke smiled as Naruto laughed, amused.

"It's too late, it's already there, you're just not in touch with it." Naruto's grin widened as he slowly began to walk them back towards the bed so they could eat before the food got cold.

"I think you're lying, there's not any dobe on me, just one staring at me."

"Nope, the dobe is always there, it's like the force, you just need to utilize it…" Naruto brushed their noses together again. "It's the power of dobe."

Snorting softly in amusement, Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes. "Or maybe I just want more dobe on me… I could be on the dark side."

"Nahh, you can't get rid of the dobe, it's overwhelming good will envelope you eventually, you can't resist it." Naruto couldn't help but laugh, placing a quick kiss on Sasuke's lips as he stopped them, the bed inches behind Sasuke's legs.

"What movie would you like to watch after dinner?" He inquired, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Chef's pick." Sasuke replied, turning to glance at the bed again, the fluttering in his chest rising once more as he fanned his fingers against Naruto's ribs and tugged himself closer to the slightly bulkier body. "Thank you." He stated quietly.

"No thanks needed. This dobe's power is mind reading. I already know you're going to love the chicken, and that you can't resist my handsome and devilish looks." His grin grew more, if it were possible.

"I think your dobe-dar is off there a bit…" Sasuke snorted. "You're forgetting the most important thing."

"Oh?" A wheat brow arched up. "What's that?"

"That I love your sappy ass." Sasuke answered, smiling up at Naruto as the blonde's expression changed from the goofy-grin he had been wearing to a soft smile, the same one that he had in the shower as he had purred, his love and affection swirling in the crystal orbs.

"I love your dobe'd ass more." Naruto snickered as a small huff passed over pale lips, Sasuke reaching over and picking up his pillow, tossing it at him.

Who needed just one day to tell the person you loved the most that you love them when you can tell them you love them everyday?


End file.
